experiencia?
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: que le importa si no ha dado su primer beso? eso a roy mustan no debería importarle pero al parecer la vida intima de Ed le llama la atención. lograra Ed salir ileso de esa oficina? YAOI Roy x Ed


Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Que bien se siente acabar por fin los examenes XD he estado haciendo complacencias y este es un regalito para ala shinigani asimetrica y para ino-chan XD se que les gusto mucho y les agradezco el apoyo

El chorro de siempre, full metal alchemist no es mió (que dari por que si Y.Y) hago esto por diversión y lamentablemente no obtengo ninguna retribución monetaria

Que lo disfruten n.n y estoy abierta a peticiones, no importa cuan extraña sea la pareja ¬¬ siempre y cuando sea yaoi

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-kukuku- Roy Mustang, el coronel mas detestable que Edward había conocido y que justo ahora se reía de el -valla parece que no solo eres un niño de apariencia- su voz era detestable, tan odiosa y altanera pero sin dejar ese aire seductor -te falta mucha experiencia chibi- el superior remarco la ultima palabra para hacer rabiar al alquimista de metal

-no soy chibi, acaso insinúa que tengo el tamaño de un bebe?- le gruño furioso, pero tenia que contenerse, Al no estaba ahí y si no se cuidaba podría caer en alguna de las jugarretas del general

-relájate Full metal, yo solo digo que es raro que no hayas dado tu primer beso- dijo alzando los hombros como librándose de la responsabilidad de sus palabras

Como habían llegado a ese punto? Ed no podía recordarlo, había ido a entregar los informes y había terminado discutiendo con Roy Mustang de su vida privada

-lo que yo haga con mi tiempo libre no es de su incumbencia, general- le miro con recelo. El pelinegro algo tramaba, podía sentirlo, destilaba veneno en cada palabra y si Ed no se cuidaba terminaría cayendo en una trampa

-oh chibi, a tu edad los chicos solo piensan en tener novia, me sorprende que un chico… (lindo)- murmuro algo que Ed no pudo entender -no tenga novia si se ve que hay vari…(os chicos) as chicas que se morirían por tenerte-

-no tengo tiempo de pensar en eso- le contesto

-eso o no tienes la habilidad- fue una pedrada directa al orgullo del joven elric

-agh! ya me tiene harto!- y se dejo morder por aquella víbora ponzoñosa llamada Roy Mustang -a usted que le importa!

-tranquilo, no te enojes full metal- Roy se levanto de su silla y deambulo un poco por su oficina, tan tranquilo que ponía nervioso al rubio -vamos, no tiembles-

-no estoy temblando- se dio la vuelta para no darle la espalda al general y no dejarle oportunidad a una emboscada pero fue un grave error

Roy se movió tan rápido y con tanta precisión que el alquimista no tuvo oportunidad de huir, se vio contra el escritorio con la espalda pegada a los informes recién firmados, podía sentir la pluma enterrarse cerca de su columna

-que esta…?!- no pudo acabar, el pelinegro lo interrumpió

-yo solo te enseño que es un beso- le susurro con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios, sus labios se presionaron suavemente contra los del rubio, forzando un beso que el pequeño no supo responder a causa de los nervios

-mmh..- trato de alejar al general, pero le fue imposible. El alquimista de la llama le puso un brazo por la cintura y le atrajo hacia su cuerpo, quería sentir el rápido latir de aquel corazón

Aunque al principio el joven elric se resistió, poco a poco fue disfrutando de la caricia que el general le daba, le gustaba la sensación de la mano en su cintura, le hacia sentir protegido, por una vez era a quien protegían y no a la inversa

Pero aquel mágico instante termino, Mustang termino el beso y Ed permaneció unos instantes embelesado pero luego…

-aaah!- de los labios del pequeño escapo un grito -maldito general pederasta!- al tiempo que su cuerpo se movía y propinaba un buen golpe a su superior -¬¬# no vuelva a hacer eso!-

-por que no?- pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras sobaba su mejilla -se ve que te gusto mucho-

-uh…- Ed se sonrojo de golpe -e-eso no es cierto-

-quieres intentarlo otra vez?- pregunto malicioso el pelinegro, no obtuvo una negación, pero tampoco una afirmación, el pequeño solo se acerco y cerro los ojos listo para recibir otra clase de parte del alquimista de la llama

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin XD uuuuuuh, pobre Ed XD

Espero les haya gustado y dejen un review, XD ¬¬ si no dejan review roy los calcinara y ed no hará su drama de estatura XD


End file.
